Love Hina: Vampire Desire
by DJ Lord Isaaku Minamoto X
Summary: Sorry, it got deleted. Here it is if anyone missed it.
1. Introductions

DJ LIM: Yo wat up, this is Lord Isaac Minamoto, and I'm remixing anime tunes faster than you can nibble on Pocky sticks! And y'all should be cheering, because I'm remixing the opening for the series!!!!!!!!!!!! But enough about remixes; let's get on with the fic! Just a few notes: 1) This story takes place after Love Hina Again. 2) This chapter…….ok……..prologue for those of you who are illiterate, (but then again, you wouldn't be reading this if you were!) will be in 1st person narrative that is told from Keitaro's POV, but the rest of the story will be told from 3rd person narrative. 3) If you like this story, please check out some of my other dark stories, for I am trying to become just as good as my idol, Ace Sanchez. He writes THE BEST GODDAMN DARK STORIES!!!!!!!!!! 4) This is my first Love Hina fic, so easy on the flames, although I would love critical reviews to point out any pros or flaws about my fics. Anyway, enjoy and please R&R! (punks out to Ill Nino-How Can I Live……….Spanish Version) Gasp………Inspiration! The next Love Hina fic I write will be a romance songfic featuring Ill Nino-How Can I Live……………English version!

Love Hina:Vampire Desire 

****

**Chapter 1/Prologue: Introductions**

****

Hi! My name is Keitaro Urashima! I'm 21 years old and I go to Todai University in hope that I become a successful lawyer someday, but my real dream is to become a successful archaeologist! But probably the best thing in my life is being the landlord of Hinata-sou!!! I mean c'mon, what's the chance of being the landlord of an all-girls dormitory? Slim to none? And yet I became the landlord! Of course the position has its ups and downs, mainly its downs. I mean the girls in Hinata-sou can be quite………violent. I mean I'm usually a victim of their torment over 25 times a day! Sarah pounces on me whenever I act like a "dork"; I'm always the victim of Su's………inventions…….; Shinobu………..actually I see nothing wrong with Shinobu! Kanako needs to stop trying to play mistress to me, Kitsune gets drunk every 5 damn minutes, Haruka needs to stop smacking the crap out of me every time I call her "Aunt Haruka", and I swear if Motoko whacks me with her damn sword and performs another one of her God's Cry School Secret Techniques again on me I'm gonna crack! And then there's Naru…….oh god, Naru……….a girl who despises me so much, she'll atomic punch me all the way to Mexico, especially if I spy on her in the bath! It sounds like this girl hates me so much, that I have no chance of getting with her, huh? And yet………….after the incident with the annex…….we're now a couple…………ironic, huh? In the end, it was worth all those beatings, for now I have, who I think is, my promise girl at my side. And now, things have changed for the better. For starters, she doesn't beat on me unless I spy on her in the bath, or "cop a feel" on her. Second, we haven't been afraid in……. "exploiting" our personal feelings, thus make-out sessions have increased. We even shared a few "personal" secrets with each other.

But there's one secret I'll never reveal to the girls at Hinata-sou, for I fear it may cost me my friendship with everyone there. I have a secret so terrible, so horrific, not even my parents know about it. Do you wish to know? Do you swear to never utter what you hear from me? Yes? Ok, I'll tell you.

I'm a vampire.

Yes I'm a friggin vampire. A hunter of the night. I've kept this secret for 2 years and I'm surprised no one found out about it. Hell, I'm surprised Motoko didn't sense the dark ki within me. (A/N: Ki, Chi! Someone's gotta tell me the difference!) I've been cursed with eternity to hunt humans and drink their blood. I know Naru will discover this within the next few years when she sees that I'm not aging with her, but hopefully by then I will have dispelled this curse placed on me. Sigh………I look out of the window and I watch the sunset knowing that soon the hunt will begin………..and I will regret it all. Twice a week the demon inside me awakens, scourging for human blood, and I have no choice but to satisfy it. I cannot resist it's will……….I pray that I find the one who cursed so I can lay swift justice to him and free myself from the chains of eternity. Well……….the sun's setting and already I can feel the demon inside awakening. I can't resist it much longer, and I have no choice but to obey. It's, sadly, time for a feeding. The police will grow ever more suspicious with each victim I attack, but I have to remain undercover until I kill the one who has cursed me to eternity. Ugh…….losing control…..can't resist………I'm gonna black out……..I just hope that I don't attack Naru, or the others at Hinata-sou………..Gyaah!

(end chapter 1)

DJ LIM: Yeah, Yeah, it was a REALLY short chapter, but then again read the title and maybe you'll see why. Then again maybe I'll merge the next chapter with this, maybe. Now all of you may be asking "How was Keitaro turned into a vampire?" or "What is some of his vampire skills?' Now I assure these questions will be answered in later chapters, so just be patient. Now remember, please review so that you can help this story become better. And remember anime fans: keep jammin to anime music all day long! Next chapter is: Feeding Time! Peace out anime lovers!


	2. Feeding Time!

DJ LIM:  Okay!  I only wrote a prologue and already it's made a huge impact! (Over 10 reviews!!!)  However, it seems I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter!  (stupid me…………)  So before you yap your mouths to legal idiots, here's your friggin disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I said it once and I'll say it again!!!  I don't and never will own Love Hina!  Ken Akamatsu owns all rights and all other legal crap; so don't complain!

DJ LIM: Anyway, I said this and Warrior's Pride were gonna be my greatest, and I intend to prove that right!  So here's Chapter 2 of Love Hina: Vampire Desire!!!  Please R&R!!!

Love Hina: Vampire Desire 

****

**Chapter 2: Feeding Time!**

****

          Darkness fell into the night sky, just as it normally would each and every night.  It was 8:00 P.M. and thus was the time when a young teenage girl named Ritsuko would walk home every night from her job at the one of the many convenience stores in Hinata.  It would only take her a good ten minutes to get home if she took a shortcut through the park, just as she would every night.  And there was usually no one out at this time of night, so she didn't have to worry about getting mugged or raped.

          So, why should this night be any different?  She left her job at around 8:05, and calmly walked towards the park, a smile on her face.  Today was her payday, and tomorrow she would be able to go to the mall and spend her heart out.  Thoughts of new shoes filled her mind as she made the turn into the park.  Tonight was just another ordinary night so far, she thought.

          However, all that changed when she laid on eyes on him.

          It was a stunning sight in Ritsuko's eyes.  A young man stood before her in the middle of the park, staring right at her.  Ritsuko couldn't help but stare at him, as if she were entranced by his looks.  She took note of his physicality: he was wearing a black pair of jeans, black boots, and a thin black jacket.  (AN: If you know me all my chars. wear black.)  She looked up to his face to see his was wearing a pair of small, rectangular glasses and had very short brown hair.  (AN: One more thing, I suck at descriptions, and already I have a writer's block, so don't complain!)  She gazed lovingly into his eyes, and the stranger returned the same gaze back towards Ritsuko.  The two of them walked slowly closer and closer to each other until their bodies were nearly touching.  She continued to stare at him, swooning at his appearance.  She then leaned her face to him, as if seeking a kiss.  He responded by leaning his face towards her, drawing his lips closer to hers until they were inches apart.  Closing her eyes, Ritsuko sucked in her breath and waited for the big moment to come to her. 

          Seeing his opportunity, the man only smiled to himself.  But this was not a smile of love or happiness.  It was an evil, sadistic smile that showed the man's true intentions.  Opening his mouth wide, he bore what appeared to be fangs, one as such a vampire or a carnivore would possess.  Then in one swift notion, he brought his fangs down to Ritsuko's neck and bit her. 

          Ritsuko awoke from her trance to the searing pain that arose from her neck.  She abruptly opened her eyes to find her darling stranger piercing her neck with his teeth!  She tried to break away from the attacker, but she felt her strength weakening within her!  But she was weak and very tired.  So very tired………

          Her attacker let her body slump onto the ground, after he acquired what he was seeking from her.  He wiped his lips of the girl's warm savory blood, to destroy any suspicion for when he returned back home.  After cleaning himself off, he shifted his eyes all over the park to check and see if there was anyone watching him while he made his "business transaction".  Seeing none, he fixed his glasses properly onto him, and then like the shadows, disappeared into the night.

          Morning came hard for Keitaro as he woke up with a searing pain within his back.  He groaned as he tried to get up as painlessly as possible, but that was not an option for him.  Apparently he had slept in a bad position the previous night, and now his body was paying the price for the mistake.  As he stumbled towards the door to get his slippers, the morning haze from his mind lifted and he suddenly stops moving, as if he were in shock.  Instantly, he remembers his actions from the previous night and he lets out a small cry of agony.  His slams his fist onto the cold wooden floor and then grabs in head and ravels it in agony.

          "No……….NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  I've ended another life!!!!!!  How could I………How could I do such a thing?!"  Keitaro cried to himself.  "I've turned another innocent human soul into a vampire!"

          Keitaro, however, had to keep his voice low, so that he didn't stir the attention of the rest of tenants.  Peeking his head through the door, he saw that no one had heard his cries of anguish, so he closed the door and proceeded to sulk in his room for a few minutes, before heading downstairs for breakfast.

          After drying his tears, he quietly left his room and headed downstairs to relieve himself of his morning hunger.  To his surprise, everyone else was already up, doing their "normal" routines.

          "Morning Keitaro, how are you feeling?"  Naru asked.

          "Never better," Keitaro lied, hiding the truth once again from Naru.

          Both Naru and Keitaro did their ritual of a "good morning kiss", much to the dismay of the other tenants, then broke away from each other as Keitaro went to seek out Shinobu for breakfast.  Seeing her in the kitchen, he smiled and decided to greet her.

          "Morning Shinobu," Keitaro said with a smile.

          "Good morning sempai," Shinobu greeted.

          "Is breakfast almost ready?" Keitaro asked.

          "In a minute, it will be," Shinobu responded in her normal cheery self.

          Knowing that breakfast was soon at hand, Keitaro decided to sit at the table and patiently for breakfast.  But that was not the only reason he sat down patiently, secluded from everyone else.  He needed time to think over about his vampire alter ego and if there was any possible method to keep his dark form tamed within him.

          "Hey, look!  That vampire news story on the TV again!" Kanako shouted, calling to the residents to come see it.

          That got Keitaro's attention.  As everyone gathered into the living room, Keitaro slowly got up and thought to himself about all the negative attention he's been getting from the news media because of his alter ego, but he was stuck with this eternal curse and had to deal with it for eternity.

          'To live for eternity onward drinking the blood of humans……….was it God that gave me this cruel fate?' Keitaro thought as he got up from the table to see the new news report that was against him.  As the news report began, Keitaro sighed as they begun to lie and say that the woman was in a deep coma due to an epidemic that was sweeping the area.

          "Good morning, this is Daisuke Narasaki reporting to you live from Hinata Park, where another freak accident involving a young woman has occurred.  At about 8:20 today, a jogger who ran his normal route through the park, discovered a young girl's body tangled in the bushes."  The screen then began to show shots of the body in the body at the park while the reporter continued with his news-breaking story.

          "Police and medics rushed onto the scene immediately once a 911 call was made by the jogger via his cell phone.  Miraculously, medics claim that the girl is still alive, but has been placed into a coma due to a sweeping epidemic.  Police and medics are advising young women to stay indoors more frequently to avoid risk of the epidemic.  Also, police believe someone is spreading this epidemic and is currently holding an investigation for the one responsible.  From Hinata Park, this is Daisuke Narasaki for Channel 7 News, back to you guys," Daisuke finished.  (AN: Bruce Nolan: "Back to you……….fuckers!!!" I loved that line )

          "Ooh……………what's an epidemic?  Is it something yummy?" Su asked childishly.

          Kitsune just gave Su and stupid look and tried to explain what an epidemic was to the best of their mental knowledge.

          "Ahh………an epidemic?  It's basically……a bug!   A bug that makes you sick," Kitsune desperately explained.

          "A bug?" Su pondered.  "Yay!  Yummy bugs!"

          Kitsune could only sigh in grief.

          Keitaro silently chuckled.  At least he still had his so-called "family" here to cheer him up, despite the fact of him being a vampire.  With that little news-story finally over, he went back over to the table to think just a timid bit more, only to have his thoughts interrupted by Shinobu.

          "Breakfast is ready!" She called.

          Groaning, Keitaro sat up as he waited for the rest of the tenants to sit at the table.  For some reason however, he felt as if he needed to be secluded, to be alone in this cruel world.  Perhaps it was his vampire side that caused this…….

          ……..but now was not the time to dwell on his alter ego.  He had to concentrate on keeping his identity a secret from the others.  It was the only way he could maintain a relationship with them……..that was the only thing he wanted in his life. 

          As Shinobu and the rest of the girls came from the kitchen, carrying food, Naru noticed the depressed look on Keitaro's face. On instinct she goes up towards him and asks, "Hey Keitaro……..are you all right?"

          Keitaro looks up to see Naru coming towards him, a concerned look on her face.  'Oh, God!' he thought.  'I can't let Narusegawa see me like this!'  Straightening himself, he tried to put on a smile for Naru as she came closer to him.

          Naru slowed herself down as she came closer and closer to Keitaro, slowing herself down to as slow as a turtle would go.

          'What the………why is she walking so slow…………WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL?!!'

          Keitaro was shocked to find out that Naru wasn't the only one who was walking abnormally.  Everyone else was walking at the same slow speed!  Keitaro watched oddly as everyone else carried the food out at a slowing pace, and from the looks of it, things just got slower!  He watched as Kitsune and Su carried entrée's at a snail's pace, while Motoko and Kanako brought the rear carrying dishes……in slow-motion!  Even Shinobu was just coming out of the kitchen, waving a spatula in slow motion.  Keitaro just could not believe his eyes.  He thought that he was going completely insane!

          'Wha……..What's going on?!' he screamed in his mind.

          A voice answered from thin air…….

          "It's time we talked…….." the dark voice spoke.

          Keitaro instantly recognized the voice conversing with him.  "No……..not you!!!"

          And then……….everything stopped.

          There was no movement from any of the girls, nor did any sound come through the air.  Only empty silence and darkness remained throughout the still void that was Hinata-sou.

          Out of thin air, a figure materialized from dark mists and formed into a spiritual being in front of Keitaro.  Keitaro knew exactly who this was.  It was his dark side, the evil presence within him that was responsible for the slayings of innocent humans in Hinata. 

          "You've been causing me too much trouble………" the voice accused.

          "I'm sick of taking away the lives of innocent humans!" Keitaro argued back.

          The figure was now fully materialized and only leered at Keitaro.  Shivering, Keitaro could only look up in fear of his darker form.  When put together, both Keitaro and his dark form looked alike, except for the black clothes that Dark Keitaro wore and the ever-present menacing looks that was always absent from Keitaro.

          "You have no choice………it's the price to pay for being one of the……… "selected"," Dark Keitaro mused.

          Keitaro only grunted.  "Nevertheless, I'm still sick and tired of being ordered around by you!  You take over my body and then send me out on the streets like a serial killer!"

          The dark mirror image of Keitaro only smiled.  "You see?  This rebellious attitude is exactly why I take over your body."  He continued to leer at Keitaro.  "Now, if you would just accept your fate as a vampire, and could satisfy my hunger on your own, then I would have no need for controlling your body."

          "Never!!!" Keitaro cried.

          A smirk appeared on Dark Keitaro's lips. "Have it your way then," He took steps towards Keitaro, forcing Keitaro to take two steps back in fear of his darker form.

          "You know it's that time of the year don't you……?" Dark Keitaro asked in a threatening tone.

          Keitaro's eyes widened in realization of what time of year it was.  "No, not that………..anything but that!!!!!"

          Dark Keitaro's leer went on to a full cackle.  "Yes indeed Keitaro it's that time!  The time when the Earth angles directly with the moon and my hunger increases!  And you shall be my dark messenger to everyone in Hinata!!!"

          Keitaro stood shocked for nearly a full minute, but then finally regained his senses and decided to make a move on his evil self.  "Never in hell, bastard!!!"

          "That's such a shame……and here I was willing to strike a deal………oh well," Dark Keitaro sighed.  "Maybe………..maybe your friends………would make wonderful entrée's…….."

          Keitaro went into full-fledged shock this time.  "NO!!!!!  ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!!"

          That same evil smile returned on Dark Keitaro's face.  "But your friends look so delicious!"  Dark Keitaro slowly walks up towards the still-frozen Naru, much to the horror Keitaro's face is displaying.  Dark Keitaro slowly traces his fingers on Naru's face as Keitaro continues to watch is pure horror.

          "So delectable………," Dark Keitaro mused.  "She's a very pretty girl; perfect for the likes of vampires everywhere……however I would personally enjoy turning her into one……"

          Keitaro finally stood up, having seen enough torture to him and Naru. "That's it, now I'm pissed!" he shouted in his rage.

          Keitaro charged forward and delivered a fearsome punch at Dark Keitaro's head.  However, Dark Keitaro felt nothing as the punch went straight through his head and out behind him.  Looking up Keitaro watched as his dark form laughed at his own futile attempts.

          "Gah hah hah hah hah!!!!!!!!!!  How pathetic!!!!  Puny mortal, do you realize that I am a part of you?  I'm part of your soul, which means you can't touch me!!!" Dark Keitaro mocked.

          Keitaro could only slump on the floor in realization of his efforts being in vain, while Dark Keitaro continued jeering.

          "Goes to show you how pathetic you are, mortal.  Now listen to me very carefully because I will only say this once," Dark Keitaro instructed.

          Keitaro struggled himself to get up so that he could what his evil counterpart had to say to him, though he really didn't want to get up he had to so that he could show his evil counterpart that he was not completely afraid of him.

          "I'll give you this warning only once, so listen well." Dark Keitaro menaced.  "Either you stop resisting and accept your fate as a blessed creature to walk thy night, or…………"  Dark Keitaro hung his words as he turned around and faced Naru again, a smile of great pleasure on his face.  He slowly leaned down towards Naru's neck until his mouth was just inches away from her neck.

          Keitaro's body stiffened with fear at the realization of what his darker self was about to do to the one he loved the most. 

          "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  DON"T DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.

          Dark Keitaro abruptly stopped after hearing Keitaro's cries and could only chuckle to himself.  "You always spoil my fun….., but very well I'll stop,"  Dark Keitaro straightened himself up and walked back towards Keitaro.

          "You realize now what will happen if you disobey me, don't you Keitaro?" Dark Keitaro asked.  "Either align with me or your friends will suffer the same fate you have suffered!"

          Keitaro was about to announce his decision when Dark Keitaro put his hand up and stopped him.

          "Uh-uh.  Words mean shit Keitaro.  Your actions will determine your friends' fate." Dark Keitaro said.  "Friday night determines their fate, Keitaro!  So, ce la vie!  Hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah!"

          And with that Dark Keitaro disappeared as mysteriously as he appeared.

          Keitaro sighed in despair as he watched his counterpart vanish before him.  Laying on his shoulders were the fates of groups of individuals who he cared about.  It was either to join his dark side and turn people all over Hinata and perhaps the world into vampires……..or his dark side would turn all of his friends into vampires.  Keitaro really didn't want to risk anyone losing their life, but life was definitely going to be lost, so Keitaro had to make this difficult decision wisely and quickly.

          "What?  Hey where'd Keitaro go?" a voice said from the dining room.

          Keitaro instantly recognized the voice as Naru and suddenly realized what was wrong.  Keitaro was sitting down in a chair depressed, and Naru had noticed the depression causing sympathy within her and decided to check up on Keitaro.  Only problem was, Keitaro wasn't in his chair, he was in the living room away from everybody else.  And since everyone was frozen and Keitaro was able to move freely, it appeared to the group that Keitaro just disappeared into thin air.

          "Sempai?  Sempai!" Shinobu called.

          "Urashima!  Where the hell are you?" Motoko also called, though rather bluntly.

          Keitaro listened to all their cries, but right at that moment, he didn't feel like coming to the table for breakfast.  Knowing that a serious matter was at hand didn't give him much of an appetite, but he didn't want to leave the girls worried about where he was and why he was missing.  That wasn't like him.  Well, except for that time he thought he failed his prelims for Todai and tried to run off, but it failed.  Stupid him.

          "Uh, everyone I'm over here in the living room, but I decided I'm going for a walk." Keitaro called from the other room.  "Don't wait for me!"

          Naru and the others were instantly relieved at the moment they heard Keitaro's voice, but yet they were all confused at the same time.  Question was, how the heck did Keitaro get from the dining room to the living room in less than a second?

          "Keitaro!  Wait!" Naru shouted.

          Keitaro slowly turned around to find Naru and the others all looking at him with a strange look on their faces.

          "Keitaro, what the hell is going on?  How the heck did you just…….. "teleport" from the dining room to here?"  Naru asked, and from the looks of it the others wanted an answer as well.

          Keitaro was at a loss of words.  Surely he couldn't tell them his dark ego caused all this and that he's a blood-sucking vampire.  He had to come up with an excuse, and fast too.  Luckily, his brain was still working and he quickly came up with a lie.

          "Uhh………yeah…….about that……..uh………Seta taught me a new technique!  Neat, huh?"

          Everyone was stunned, but Motoko was probably stunned the most. 

          "What Seta taught you such a technique?  Preposterous, no one knows such skill!" Motoko raged.

          Keitaro used Motoko's rage as an advantage to himself.  "Well, that is, until now," he mocked.

          "Oh, is that so?  Fine then………in that case…….. I suppose you can dodge the God's Cry School's Ultimate technique?" Motoko paused, smiling as she unsheathed her katana.

          'Shit!' Keitaro thought.

          "God's Cry School Ultimate Technique!  Shin Lightning Slash!!!!!!"

          BOOM!!!!!!!!

          (AN: I know only a few of Motoko's techniques from the manga, so someone either put it in the review or e-mail the techniques and if possible what they do.  I'd appreciate it.)

          Su watched as Keitaro went sky high from the hole in the roof he made from Motoko's technique.  "And he's goin'………….goin'…………….gone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Motoko wins the ball game!"

          Motoko slowly sheathes her blade back into the hilt, a smirk on her face.  "Hmph, I told you there was no such technique."

          "Yes, but Motoko was that really necessary?" Kanako asked.

          "Huh?  Of course it was, he claimed he could beat me with it!" Motoko protested.

          "Right…….." groaned Kitsune.

          Meanwhile somewhere up in the sky, Keitaro finally was able to think about the choice Dark Keitaro offered him.  He still hadn't decided, yet he probably was going to save his friends over Hinata.  As he soared into the sky, he checked to see if he had his wallet.  He did, which was a good thing, because he was going to need enough money for airfare back home.  The girls were always a major drain on his account………

          But he had important things on his mind.  In his mind was one very important question.  And now that he had some free time in the air he could dwell on that question.  But he didn't want to leave it bottled up inside him all the time.  He felt the need to scream, to scream right now at the top of his lungs.  And you know what?  That's exactly what he did.

          "WHEN WILL THIS ALL END?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

          (end chapter 2)

          DJ LIM: Yeah, yeah not my best work but it'll have to do.  I'm sort of having a big writers block right now and I'm doing everything possible to get rid of it.  Now a few announcements.  First, it's official folks!  Malice Mizer-Beast of Blood is the official theme song for Love Hina: Vampire Desire!!!!  Expect to find it in the next chapter, which will be titled Fatal Decision.  Contact me if want a copy of the mp3 or search the web for it yourself!  Second, please send me a list of Motoko's techniques, please!!!  I really need it!!!  And third, I'd like to thank DeathofHell for all his support in our partnership!!!  He truly is one of the greatest!!!!  Well, people until Chapter 3, this is DJ Lord Isaac Minamoto saying sayonara!!!

****


End file.
